Glorious
by eric clutter
Summary: Fye et Kurogané par un jour de pluie. OS pour Dieu chouette-sama.


**La chanson vient du groupe Kanjani8 et est interprétée par tout ses membres. Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Cette fic est un présent pour vous, Dieu chouette-sama, et je vous ORDONNE d'écouter la chanson au moins une fois avant de lire la fic. **

_Glorieuse_

_Here I stand in the rain, looking up to see your face, pass the window for a glimpse of you. _

_Me voici sous la pluie, essayant de voir ton visage, à travers la fenêtre pour t'apercevoir._

Malgré le mauvais temps, tu es parti t'entraîner. De l'endroit où nous sommes avec les enfants, je te vois, mon petit ninja samurai à moi, ha ha ha.

_Can't you see how I feel ? So come undo this hurt now, I wish you were beside me._

_Ne vois-tu pas ce que je ressens ? Alors viens m'enlever cette douleur, je souhaite que tu sois à mes côtés._

Parmi toutes les personnes qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer, tu es la seule qui ait su lire en moi et me comprendre réellement.

_I am knocking at your heart, begging you to open up, let me feel you through the night. _

_Je frappe à la porte de ton cœur, te suppliant de l'ouvrir, laisse-moi te sentir à travers la nuit._

On voyage de dimension en dimension, on découvre des univers aussi différents que le soleil et la lune. Kuro-sama, je n'aurai pu imaginer rencontrer une personne avec une carrure et une personnalité comme la tienne.

_I walk a millonmiles, whatever it takes._

_Je marche des kilomètres, quel qu'en soit le prix._

Je sors te rejoindre, j'ai besoin d'avoir un contact plus rapproché avec toi, pouvoir te contempler de plus près.

_Glorious, glorious, a miracle, you are the dream I got inside, and paint my world, of colors so divine. _

_Glorieuse, glorieuse, un miracle, tu es le rêve dans lequel j'ai été aspiré, et tu peins mon monde, de couleurs si divines._

Tu m'as appris tellement de choses, et les enfants aussi. Le plus drôle c'est que tu semblais mieux me connaître que moi.

_Glorious, heavenly, you stole my heart, and you stepped into my life, like no one else have done, it's making you glorious._

_Glorieuse, céleste, tu as volé mon cœur, et tu es entrée dans ma vie, comme jamais personne avant ne l'avait fait, cela te rend glorieuse._

Lorsque je souris, ce n'est plus forcé comme ça l'était par le passé. Je sens que j'ai changé, mon cœur s'est pleinement ouvert aux autres. Aujourd'hui, je suis une autre personne et encore une fois, tu es en partie responsable de ce changement.

_When the night tumble down, I can feel you close to me, you got heaven stored inside of you._

_Quand la nuit tombe, je peux te sentir tout contre moi, tu gardes le paradis en toi._

Oui, on dors ensemble très souvent. Je suis aux anges et gaie en permanence lors de ces moments où l'on est ensemble.

_Say me, say you, that's how it all should be now, I wish you were beside me. _

_Dis-moi, dis-toi, que c'est ainsi que tout cela doit être maintenant, je souhaite que tu sois à mes côtés._

Kurogané, j'ai envie d'être dans tes bras, tout de suite. Attends-moi, j'arrive.

_I am knocking at your heart, begging you to open up, let me feel you through the night. _

_Je frappe à la porte de ton cœur, te suppliant de l'ouvrir, laisse-moi te sentir à travers la nuit._

J'approche progressivement... la distance qui nous sépare s'amenuise peu à peu. J'adore t'avoir sous mes yeux, tu n'as pas idée de combien ça me rend heureux.

_I walk a millonmiles, whatever it takes._

_Je marche des kilomètres, quel qu'en soit le prix._

Trempé jusqu'aux os, peu importe, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter et encore moins me déranger.

_Glorious, glorious, a miracle, you are the dream I got inside, and paint my world, of colors so divine. _

_Glorieuse, glorieuse, un miracle, tu es le rêve dans lequel j'ai été aspiré, et tu peins mon monde, de couleurs si divines._

Enfin, je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas de toi. Tu es concentré sur ton entraînement, tu ne changeras donc jamais Kurogané.

_Glorious, heavenly, you stole my heart, and you stepped into my life, like no one else have done, it's making you glorious._

_Glorieuse, céleste, tu as volé mon cœur, et tu es entrée dans ma vie, comme jamais personne avant ne l'avait fait, cela te rend glorieuse._

Je m'apprête à t'appeler mais à ma grande surprise, ce fut le contraire.

« Viens par ici, approche Fye ! »

Tu me tournais le dos et pourtant tu m'as entendu arriver ? Tu as beau être un ninja, je reste impressionné par tes capacités. En tout cas, je t'obéis sans discuter. Le clapotis de l'eau s'entend très bien au fur et à mesure de ma marche. J'avance pas à pas, lentement, en étant légèrement troublé sans savoir la raison de cette soudaine gêne.

_Maybe I'm a fool, notorious, I never learn._

_Peut-être que je suis un imbécile, c'est bien connu, je ne l'ai jamais appris._

Avec mon attitude désinvolte, je pensais pouvoir éviter de dépasser la ligne que je m'étais donné. Il faut croire que le destin en a voulu autrement.

_Maybe I should leave my dreams of you behind. _

_Peut-être devrais-je laisser mes rêves de toi derrière moi._

Mon enfance fut la principale source de ce que je suis devenu en grandissant. Je ne puis l'oublier complètement mais j'ai pu renfermer ce souvenir passé pour me consacrer uniquement au présent et à mon avenir.

_But when I see your eyes and touch your lips I know, I am truly yours so glorious love can be. _

_Mais quand je vois tes yeux et touche tes lèvres je sais, que je suis tout à toi, l'amour peut être si glorieux._

Une fois que nous sommes assez proche l'un de l'autre, tu relèves mon menton. Je ne bouge point tant ce geste me surprend de ta part. Tu déposes un baiser aussi doux qu'une plume sur mes lèvres. Je souris bêtement ne sachant que dire. En fait, j'imite ton geste même si moi, je vais un peu plus loin...

_Glorious, glorious, a miracle, you are the dream I got inside, and paint my world, of colors so divine. _

_Glorieuse, glorieuse, un miracle, tu es le rêve dans lequel j'ai été aspiré, et tu peins mon monde, de couleurs si divines._

Tes lèvres sont délicieuses, elles me font frissonner de tout mon être. Nos bouches se collent, se rapprochent, s'unissent, je pourrais sans problème rester dans cette position éternellement. Que serais-je devenu sans t'avoir connu ? Je préfère ne pas y songer et profiter de ce baiser. On a l'air malin a faire ce genre de choses par un temps pareil mais on s'en moque tous les deux.

_Glorious, heavenly, you stole my heart, and you stepped into my life, like no one else have done, it's making you glorious._

_Glorieuse, céleste, tu as volé mon cœur, et tu es entrée dans ma vie, comme jamais personne avant ne l'avait fait, cela te rend glorieuse._

« Je t'aime Kurogané.

- Je le sais bien, tu me le répètes vingt fois par jour.

- Mais ça te fait plaisir ?

- Mmm... peut-être. »

_Glorious, glorious, a miracle, you are the dream I got inside, and paint my world, of colors so divine. _

_Glorieuse, glorieuse, un miracle, tu es le rêve dans lequel j'ai été aspiré, et tu peins mon monde, de couleurs si divines._

Je niche ma tête sur une de tes épaules et tu en fais autant. Tes bras puissants enlacent ma taille fine et je sens ton corps contre le mien. Je rejoins ton geste et je sens un peu de ta chaleur contre moi, c'est agréable.

_Glorious, heavenly, you stole my heart, and you stepped into my life, like no one else have done, it's making you glorious._

_Glorieuse, céleste, tu as volé mon cœur, et tu es entrée dans ma vie, comme jamais personne avant ne l'avait fait, cela te rend glorieuse._

Tu es devenu une personne spéciale à mes yeux et rien que pour ça...

_It's making you glorious._

_Cela te rend glorieuse._


End file.
